Delivery of hydrocarbons may utilize tanks that transit by truck, ship, and rail. These tanks can carry large amounts of compressed gas under very high pressure. However, there is often a mismatch between the pressure of the gas during transit and the pressure that the customer requires to unload the compressed gas from the tanks.